1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various methods of fabricating a flexible fuel tank constituted by two sheets of elastomers fused together at their periphery, devoid of any reinforcing fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages to be derived from the use of flexible fuel tanks are presently known, particularly their excellent resistance to shock and rupture because of their considerable possibilities for deformation and stretching.
However, the fabrication of flexible fuel tanks from halves molded, trimmed and assembled by direct vulcanization of their periphery implies a certain number of manipulations of the molded blanks and poses problems with respect to the positioning of the various connecting elements, such as the different input and output fuel lines, venting arrangements, etc.
In addition, the resistance at the point of attachment of the different connecting parts is sometimes deficient.